Hetalia Ship Reviews
by HetaliaFan2012
Summary: It's self explanatory right? More info in the first "chapter"
1. Explanation

Alright, you all probably know what I ship since it's on my profile and in my stories (that I will complete one day hopefully). Anyways, whatever ship you want me to rate and review, well, review whatever ship, I'll rate based on how well the characters work together in canon and also my personal opinion of it. I don't have much else to write, so, uh, yeah, send in whatever ships you want me to review


	2. AmeLiet, Romerica, and SeyLiech

For: Twilight Joltik (nice name, pokemon rules :D)

AmeLiet: I never heard this one before, but I can see why it works, I don't ship it but Lithuania does work for America in "America's Storage Room Cleaning" and they are pleasant with each other. I don't see them interacting in a romantic way, but I can see why this ship works.

Rate: 6/10

Romerica: Never heard this one before, either, maybe I'm just not active in the fandom :/ Anyways, I don't see them interact in the anime much, but I can see the ship working. Romano is such a tsundere and America is so outgoing. If America were to like Romano in a romantic way, he would definitely pursue Romano and Romano would activate his inner tsundere. It's kinda cute, but I don't ship it. Cute though.

Rate: 7/10

SeyLiech: I'm not too fond of yuri, but this is cute, I can't see it being anything but a fluff ship, but that's just me. I also don't ship this, but it seems very cute, both characters are minor and don't appear in the anime very often, so it's hard to tell how their personalities would work together. Liechtenstein is very shy and devoted, but I don't know about Seychelles very well, but looking at some fanart, makes it seem to work, maybe I'll try this one out :)

Rate: 8/10


	3. SwissLatvia, IceLatvia, NetherDen

For: KoonAgeroAgnis

Switzerland/Latvia: Well, this ship must be really rare because I can't find any fanart of it. I don't know how this would work, honestly. Switzerland is very protective and stingy while Latvia is very nervous and timid. I can't tell how those personalities would work together. I don't get it, but I'm in no place to judge.

Rate: 4/10

Iceland/Latvia: I think this would be cute. Both of them are small and young. This would also be a fluff ship, in my opinion. I don't know much about any of the Nordics, but I know that Iceland has a temper and refuses to call Norway his big brother. Latvia, again, is very nervous and timid. I feel like Iceland would be very protective of Latvia if they were a couple. I don't see them interact in the anime, but I don't care much about that. I don't know how it works, but it's cute.

Rate: 6/10

Netherlands/Denmark: I have basically no information about these characters, but apparently, this ship is quite popular. I looked at some fanart and it's pretty, well, hot 0/0 I don't mind this ship, I might get into it, even. I have a strange rule with myself, I try my best not to ship a character with more than one other person. This doesn't break that rule as I don't ship Netherlands with anyone, that goes for Denmark as well. I'll try it out and it seems to work.

Rate: 8/10


	4. ScotFra, RusFra, and Spamano

For: KoonAgeroAgnis (again)

Scotland/France: I've never heard of this one, and don't know too much about Scotland as a character. This ship is pretty popular (just by going how much fanart I can find on Google images) and I can't find a reason to disagree with it. The pictures I've seen make me kinda ship it. Might try it out, not bad.

Rate: 8/10

Russia/France: This isn't super popular, not as popular as Franada and Russia/Prussia, and I also don't exactly see how this would work. I don't mind it or anything, I just don't really get it. Russia is a scary teddy bear, and France is a loving "pervert" (according to other nations). I don't get it, but I don't mind it.

Rate: 5/10

Spain/Romano: Ah, yes, Spamano. A very popular ship in the fandom. I ship it and find it adorable and sometimes hot ;P Some people see it as Spain being a "pedophile" which is not what he is. Spain is very kind and loving to almost all of the countries. That includes Romano, whom he took care of as a child. As Romano grew, he didn't really seem to mind Spain as much as he used to, he still got mad and flustered easily, but not as often. This ship is adorable. I ship it, but if you don't, well, you have a right to your own opinion.

Rate: 9/10


	5. BelaRoma, RoBul, DenEst

For: KoonAgeroAgnis (last for your first review)

Romano/Belarus: I don't see this working. Romano would be terrified, and Belarus doesn't seem to notice anyone but Russia and those around him. Even if Belarus had romantic feelings for Romano, Romano would be too scared of Russia to even approach her. I don't really see how this would work, sorry :/

Rate: 4/10

Romania/Bulgaria: I ship this but I don't know anything about either character, help. I literally know nothing about either character, I can't even judge this. It's a popular ship, and I ship it cause why not?

Rate: 8/10

Denmark/Estonia: I wish I knew more about most of the ships that I'm reviewing, I have no idea how to feel about this ship. I'm just going to go with a neutral rating. I honestly have no idea.

Rate: 5/10


	6. Rommona, FraAus, and RusJap

For: TrefleV

Romania/Monaco: yet another ship I don't know what to say about, why so many minor characters? It makes it hard for me Dx honestly, I have no idea what to say about this. Another neutral rating in the book.

Rate: 5/10

France/Austria: I've never thought about this one but I think it would be great. I have this weird headcanon that Austria is really, really kinky in bed. It's always the quiet ones, you know? Heh, gotta try this one too.

Rate: 7/10

Japan/Russia: I had no idea this was so popular. I don't know why it's so popular, honestly, both characters have a hidden side to them. Japan is always pretty mysterious, don't know what he's hiding, or why for that matter, and Russia is pretty much the sweetest person ever, despite also being the second most terrifying characters (first place to Belarus because she scares Russia). I don't know how to feel about this ship. Kinda cute, but I'm not too into it.

Rate: 5/10

A/N: I'm going to try to upload these daily, but I know I'm gonna miss a few days, also I'm going to try to get to everyone's ships. And if one of the ships you requested isn't listed with your username, it has already been reviewed. I love the reviews this has gotten, and I'm sorry if I don't agree with your ship or if I have nothing much to say about it, I haven't ever really been too active in the fandom. Love the reviews, and I hope to get to all of them.


	7. DenNor, SuFin, and HongIce

For: Thenordic5forever96

Denmark/Norway: One of the most popular ships involving the Nordic 5, not surprised with this, due to your username. I should really get back into watching the show since I don't know anything about most of the ships I'm being sent. The fanart is cute, the tsundere-ness of Norway and the loud, seemingly obnoxious personality of Denmark somehow work together, much like USUK. I like this ship. It's cute at times and hot at other times.

Rate: 7/10

Sweden/Finland: Probably **the** most popular Nordic ship. Sweden is very unemotional and seems scary to some people. Finland is very adorable and innocent. This is the only ship that I can't ever imagine smut for. This is literally my pure fluff ship. It's a fluffy family ship.

Rate: 9/10

Hong Kong/Iceland: Cute pictures, ship I've heard of before, characters I don't know anything about. Well, 2 out of 3 isn't bad. I don't ship it, but I can't find much of a reason not to. It seems pretty cute.

Rate: 6/10


	8. LietPol, FrUK, and GiriPan

For: WhatUpMyPeeps

Lithuania/Poland: I have no idea why these two are shipped but it's adorable anyways xD Well, Poland is fabulous and Lithuania is timid. Personality clash? Yes. Does it somehow work? Yup. It's adorable for some reason, I don't know why xD

Rate: 8/10

France/England: Welp, I knew this one would come up sooner or later. This is one of my only NOTP's, and I know why people would ship it. Since this isn't about my personal opinion as much as it is my thoughts on how well the ship works. Well, it's a love-hate relationship, which goes well for a lot of people. England's tsundere-ness and France's forward romantic thought process work in an interesting way with each other. I don't ship it, but I can see why others do.

Rate: 7/10

Greece/Japan: Yes please. I love this ship, it's so cute. CATS. Oh, sorry, got carried away there. Well, Greece's laid back attitude and Japan's slight nervousness make them slight opposites. Which doesn't seem to matter with Hetalia ships as most characters are shipped with their polar opposites. This ship is adorable and I can see it working wonderfully.

Rate: 9/10


	9. IceLich and GerIta

For: WhatUpMyPeeps

Iceland/Lichtenstein: I found the perfect picture (actually a meme) to explain this ship. Ahem, "A hot blooded pretty boy and a sweet Germanic girl never looked any cuter together." Byotiful. That sums up their personalities wonderfully, so I digress, I think I'm done here.

Rate: 8/10

Germany/Italy: Well, I'm happy this one came up. I knew it would but still. This ship is canon. That's all need be.

Rate: 10/10 (because canon)


	10. DenCan

For: Agnes

Denmark/Canada: This ship is a lot like PruCan, in my opinion. An "opposites attract" ship. I don't usually ship this kind of ship, but I honestly don't mind it. I don't ship this type of ship, but I don't have anything against it.

Rate: 5/10


	11. RusCan and PruBela

For: MoonlightScarlett

Russia/Canada: Another "opposites attract" ship. Interestingly enough, Russia is close to the person I actually ship Canada with, but since it's such an obscure ship, I doubt it'll show up on the reviews, at least not for a long time. Anyways, this ship can work, I feel like if Canada and Russia were to be a couple, Russia would threaten those who forgot about Canada. It would be pretty cute.

Rate: 8/10

Prussia/Belarus: They would be the couple that argues all the time yet still love each other. That is this couple. Prussia is arrogant and Belarus is prideful. Belarus knows what she wants, and if she wants Prussia, she's gonna have him. Prussia likes it when other people feed his ego. This couple could work.

Rate: 7/10


	12. KorBel and PruHun

For: Ninillia

South Korea/Belarus: I don't know anything about South Korea's personality, but Belarus is very attached to the person she is interested in (which is Russia in canon). I've looked at some fanart and it looks cute. I can't say much about this ship as I don't know anything about one half of the couple. Just going neutral on this.

Rate: 5/10

Prussia/Hungary: Okay, let me just say this. ONE OF MY OTPS. SERIOUSLY. I LOVE THIS SHIP. Okay, I'm done with that now. Anyways, this ship is something I'd like to call "half-canon." They are seen as childhood friends in canon, which could lead one to think that they may become romantic at one point. Although Austria/Hungary is canon, they separate after WWII (due to the Austro-Hungarian Empire being disbanded) and both of their roles died down a bit. It's never really established what Hungary is doing after she and Austria split, so it could be seen as (and is seen as in many PruHun fanfictions) that Hungary decides to go back to see Prussia. Love the ship and I see how it works.

Rate: 10/10


	13. Swissmano

For: Therese

Switzerland/S. Italy: I can see this working and I can't really explain why. I guess it's the salty attitude of them both. There is no fanart that I can find of this ship, which makes it harder for me to see how this ship would work. I oddly see this working, and don't know why.

Rate: 6/10


	14. USUK, PruCan, and NorIce

For: Kinkypiggy22

US/UK: Another one of my OTP's. Love-hate is a beautiful thing, isn't it. Now, the argument against this ship is that England is more of an older brother or father figure to America, which is very true. I have heard, I don't know if this is true or not, but I have heard that Hidekazu Himaruya confirmed England having a crush on America. It could have been rumored or falsified information by the USUK maniacs, but all I am saying is that I have simply heard it. Either way, this ship is quite a common one and tends to clash with FrUK often. I can see why and how it works.

Rate: 8/10

Prussia/Canada: I don't ship this, only because I ship Prussia with someone else, as well as shipping Canada with someone else. I have nothing against this ship. I've read fics with them being a side pairing and it's usually adorable. Almost any ship involving Canada is one that I cannot see being anything but fluff. But that's just me. It's cute and the clashing personalities of high self esteem and low self esteem works beautifully in a way.

Rate: 7/10

Norway/Iceland: This one is cute as well, the tsundere nature of Iceland and the possessiveness of Norway works in an odd way. Even though it's incest and if you look up NorIce on google images, not only is there fanart, there's apparently a disease called norice and a bunch of pictures of rice with a cross through it (no rice), it's cute. I'm not into incest couples, but I don't mind this one.

Rate: 6/10


	15. BelLiech and RoChu

For: Kinkypiggy22

Belarus/Liechtenstein: A popular yuri ship of Hetalia. The fanart is cute, and since Liechtenstein is a child, I can't see this being anything but a fluff ship. To be honest, I don't understand this ship too well. If we're strictly talking about their canon personalities, then maybe. Belarus is protective of the ones she cares about, mainly Russia, while Liechtenstein is very caring towards people who mean a lot to her. I feel that if Belarus and Liechtenstein _were_ together, Belarus would be overly protective, and since Liechtenstein is small and can't really protect herself, I doubt that she'd mind.

Rate: 7/10

Russia/China: COMMUNISM. Okay, so this is another popular ship, not a popular _yuri_ ship, but a popular ship nonetheless. I tend to make China female if I write any RoChu, mostly because I can't write yaoi for my life ^^" but that's not too important. My favorite moment in the anime involving these two is when Russia is in the panda suit XD "WHAT DID YOU DO TO PANDA?" China, calm yourself, you're on the same team here (Allied forces, and communism XD) These two are unreasonably cute together XD

Rate: 8/10


	16. SwissBel and Author's Note

For: Guest

Switzerland/Belgium: I honestly don't know what to say about this ship. It's pretty uncommon and Belgium is quite a minor character so it's hard to judge how their personalities would work together. Switzerland is very protective over his loved ones, specifically Liechtenstein. I don't know what else to say about this ship, so I'm neutral towards it.

Rate: 5/10

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I couldn't think of what to say about this ship :c I'm gonna try to get chapters out more often and I'll get to everyone, so don't worry! I'm not ignoring any one of you :D I'll be writing a lot more, it's been kinda tough because it's my last year in high school and I have my senior prom coming up. It doesn't help that my teachers aren't great. They simply don't care nor do they know how to teach. *sigh* I'm failing two classes and one class happens to be creative writing, how ironic that a fanfiction writer is failing creative writing. I can't complete most of my things when there's a deadline, especially when you have to make up your own plot, characters, settings, etc. The other class is film literature, which I'm failing because I'm missing one of the three assignments that are put in. I did the assignment, too, she just doesn't care. Either way, enough with my nonsense rambling, I'll be working on this a lot more, and I'll try my best to get chapters out, one per day. Thanks for sticking with me, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	17. PruAus

For: Guest

Prussia/Austria: I've never been too fond of this one, mostly because I ship both characters with other people. I don't have anything against it, I just don't ship it. With that being said, I can see why it's such a popular ship. Yet another love-hate/opposites attract ship, super popular with this fandom, I guess. Austria and Prussia not only dislike each other, but they're near opposites of each other. Austria would be the submissive one in the relationship and Prussia would be dominant, no doubt in my mind. It's usually the quietest ones who are the most kinky, though XD Aaaaanyways, I can see why this works and it works pretty well.

Rate: 7/10


	18. AmeBel

For: W. Summer

America/Belarus: This is a well known ship and it's quite popular. I feel like Russia would kick America's ass and forbid Belarus from seeing him, as Russia absolutely despises America. Knowing Belarus, she'd find a way. Despite Russia not really being close to either of his sisters, I feel like he'd be super protective of them and hurt anyone who dares hurting them. The fanart for this ship is kinda cute, something I didn't honestly expect, especially when Belarus is more of a yandere character.

Rate: 7/10


	19. Author's Note

Okay, so the reason I haven't updated in 10 days is because my computer is acting up and made me redo the review so many times that I don't even remember what I was talking about. First 2 times were because my computer "encountered an error" which made it restart, which made me lose my progress. Third time was because I couldn't even move my mouse so I had to force my computer to restart.

It's been super frustrating and I'm sorry for the irregular updates, I keep saying that I'll update daily, which I never really do. It's also not helping that I have senior prom coming up, as well as a cooking competition for my culinary class, in addition to a concert for an extra credit orchestral band, and the two memorial parades I have to march in, not to mention I have two weeks of school left to get my shit together, aaaand I'm getting major mood swings from my anti-depressant medication (ironic, isn't it) to the point where I cry over every little thing and get pissed at everyone and everything.

*sigh* I'm sorry, I don't know when the next update will be coming out, I'll try to make it soon, but I truly don't know. Thank you to those who are still reading this ship reviews thing, and I'm still going to try to get to everyone, I'm trying my best, and thanks for understanding. Seriously, I can't believe I haven't gotten shit for taking so long, so thank you.


End file.
